


Gin and Heals

by scarimor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarimor/pseuds/scarimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold punishes Regina. Maleficent makes her better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gin and Heals

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Queen. Set after _Best Laid Plans_. Some violence. Brief mention of Swan Queen.

The first thing Regina notices is the cold. Her vault is always cold, but it has become her habit to raise the temperature a few degrees for her own comfort; or for Henry's, or for Emma's. Like flicking on a light switch, Regina will warm and sometimes freshen the air - it's a closed vault, after all. She'll lift a week's dust with the twist of her finger and make the cobwebs melt into the stone.

But not this time. The vault is chilled, like a cellar. Its finely tiled floor is hard and cold against her cheek as she stirs. And her hands are bound.

Regina twists to look at the narrow cord that encircles her wrists: silken fibres threaded with gold. The bonds look delicate, but Regina knows that is part of the artifice. She takes a breath, then wills them to unravel. They don't, and the resulting wave of nausea that rises inside her makes her fall back against the tile. A piercing pain like needles behind her eyes is enough to persuade her not to try again.

So the cord doesn't merely stop her deploying magic; it punishes the attempt as well.

"No more magic for you today," says Gold, from somewhere behind her.

Regina levers herself up onto her knees and turns to see him sitting on a cushioned chair by the wall. He has one knee crossed over the other, his right hand balanced on the top of his braced cane. The bony fingers of his other hand stroke the plush upholstery, and his eyes watch her.

Regina lifts her trapped hands so that the loose tails of the enchanted cord hang down to the floor. The golden filament within the silk catches the torchlight and glitters. "Rather pretty," she says as the nausea subsides. "Where are Maleficent and Cruella?"

"Running an errand for me."

"A useless one?"

Gold smiles, and Regina's blood chills, because it is a smile she has seen before, a long time ago, on the face of Rumplestiltskin, and dreaded seeing again.

"It was a mistake to betray me," says Gold.

"I didn't betray you. I _deceived_ you. There's a difference."

Now that she's awake, Gold doesn't delay. His fingers rise from the velvet cushion and twist abruptly. Regina isn't prepared as her body jerks harshly from the floor, hauled up by the animated cord. It's like a convulsing snake, winding itself into the stonework above her head. The thin fibre tightens into her flesh as her wrists take most of her weight. She keeps her footing, just, but the sudden pressure on her chest as her arms pull taught forces a painful grunt from her lungs.

Gold doesn't move from his chair, apparently content to watch her for now. "You were such a good student," he says. "Most of the time. So eager to learn; and so much more entertaining than your mother." His thin lips purse, briefly. "Cora was wonderful in many ways, but she could never quite let herself go. She always had to hold something back, keep some self-control."

Regina tries to relax her strained shoulders. She knows Cora got the better of Rumplestiltskin, at great cost to her family. She knows Gold must be bitter.

"And then there was your sister, of course." Gold is performing now. "More power than she knew what to do with but absolutely no control, poor thing. So lonely, and so brittle. She crossed a realm to find her family, to find _you_... and how did you greet her? Something about her being the _wrong colour_?"

Regina closes her eyes. She knows he's trying to hurt her.

"Perhaps it's no surprise your sister committed suicide," says Gold. "I understand that can happen when people are rejected by their loved ones."

Something prickles at the back of Regina's throat. She clenches her jaw tight against the anguish he has kindled. But another feeling itches at the back of her mind - Gold has a tendency to over-play his hand. This isn't the first time Regina wonders whether Zelena really killed herself, but it is the first time she feels she has a good reason to.

"I confess, I liked you most of all," says Gold. "You had such a generous heart, so full of love to give... so full of potential when that love was thwarted and denied."

It's difficult to relax but somehow Regina does so. The taut position makes her breathing shallow, but she steadies the rise and fall of her chest and waits for the inevitable.

"And you were so willing to try everything. Except for that one time."

Regina opens her eyes but says nothing. She has no intention of playing.

"You know what I mean, don't you?" says Gold, when she doesn’t answer. "You know what I'm referring to."

"The black unicorn."

"That's the one."

"I wouldn't take its heart for you." She sneers at him. “What _is_ your difficulty with unicorns?”

"You defied me. And now you've defied me again."

Gold snaps his fingers and Regina feels the weight of her coat disappear. A moment later her bare toes are struggling for purchase on the chilly floor as her boots vanish too. Then her scarf, her shirt... within seconds she is stripped to the waist and shivering.

"You sick bastard," she snarls.

He tuts at her outburst. "Just practical, dearie. And you know why."

Regina shudders. She does know why. Rumplestiltskin had an ego, so Gold does too. The Dark One is merciless when his pride is affronted. Disposable offenders simply die, very quickly. Those he has a use for learn the meaning of pain.

"Get on with it," Regina hisses, and she takes some comfort in sounding braver than she feels.

"Like I said," Gold mocks her, "always so _eager_ to learn." He produces the instrument of his revenge with a theatrical flourish, like a cheap magician turning a wand into fake flowers. The Scourge of Nemesis is nothing special to look at - a dull flail of knotted leather with a very worn handle. Yet Regina knows not to underestimate any of the artefacts the Dark One has acquired, and she has felt this toy once before. That time she cried his name as he struck her, pleading like a punished child. She is determined not to cry this time.

But when he wields it the bite is supernatural, like that of a spectral viper risen from seething, primordial anger. The searing magic lays open her back from shoulder to waist and she cries out anyway. Regina is no stranger to physical pain. She was tortured by a man who intended her to die, after all. But it hardly helps to know that Gold is not trying to kill her, because this agony consumes in ways only powerful and capricious gods could devise.

And Gold proves to be more spiteful than Rumplestiltskin - perhaps because this time she doesn't beg him to stop hurting her. He strikes her many more times, perhaps because her cries of pain are more defiant than anguished, though just as agonised. Or maybe it's because this time he knows there is nothing she needs from him.

Regina realises Gold has left and she must have passed out when she hears the sound of clicking heels. She lifts her head and focuses just in time to see black and white and fur, and Cruella's shocking eyebrows leap like a pair of startled jackdaws.

"Oh my word!"

Cruella is many things, but she doesn't lack a sense of propriety. She turns away from Regina's humiliation and calls back towards the vault's open door.

"Darling, I think this one's for you..."

Maleficent enters and her face darkens when she sees Regina hanging from the ceiling. She takes a moment to compose her features before speaking.

"Cruella, perhaps you could fetch a glass of water."

It would be a simple matter to conjure one out of thin air, but Cruella leaves without another word.

Maleficent approaches Regina. Her eyes wander up towards the tight cord that imprisons Regina's wrists and her power, then down and around to the thin rivulets of blood and fresh, open welts on her skin. When she finally speaks her voice is soft and heavy with sorrow.

"I can't release you yet."

Regina swallows. Her reply is hoarse. "I know."

"He won't kill you. He's far too fond of you."

"He's a sadist."

"True." Then Maleficent smiles, ever so slightly. "Déjà vu, Regina. You came to me for help last time. I can do the same for you again."

Regina does her best not to show the pain she's in, but her shoulders are cramping from the suspension and the slightest movement sends fire across her back. She winces and swallows again. Her throat is so dry.

"Promise me you'll leave my son alone."

"I promise." Maleficent removes her gloves and tosses them onto the chair.

"And Emma too."

"Ah..." Maleficent draws closer, and Regina can feel her breath on her skin. Suddenly the vault is warm and the floor loses its chill. She can feel Maleficent's powerful magic seeping through the air. "I did wonder, Regina. How delicious. The Evil Queen has fallen for Snow White's daughter."

Regina bristles. "You're being ridiculous. The Saviour is a perpetual pain in my ass."

Maleficent grins and places her hands on Regina's hips. "Indeed. That must be very frustrating."

Regina snorts and shifts her balance, but this time her back doesn't protest with sharp pain, which surprises her. She feels Maleficent's fingertips slipping underneath the fabric at her waist, easing her pants down.

"Maleficent, what are you doing?"

"The same thing I did for you all those year ago, when you came to me wounded and sobbing."

"Do you hear me sobbing now?"

"You're wounded, and he's hurt you more this time."

Regina licks her dry lips. Maleficent is so very close. Her lips look moist and very full. Her touch is so very gentle. Regina can still feel the tightness of the cord around her wrists, but its cruel bite is fading from her senses and she knows that is Maleficent's doing.

The full lips broaden into another smile. Maleficent's tone is tender. "He never taught you healing spells, did he? I taught you how to heal yourself, and how to heal others."

Regina nods. It's true. She wouldn't know how to heal the worst of Henry's scrapes if Maleficent hadn't taught her.

"But even after that - even after he did this to you - you still went back to him. It's as if you didn't know how to function without an abusive parental figure."

Regina snarls in anger and pulls away, as much as the thin rope will allow, which isn't far.

"I didn't go back to him. He kept coming back to me!"

Maleficent relents and sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be cruel." She pulls Regina back towards her. Regina feels the soft lips brush against her cheek, light like a butterfly. When Maleficent finds her mouth Regina is no longer in any pain, and she doesn't pull away this time.

"You're taking advantage of my situation," says Regina, almost petulant.

"I've hardly begun."

"This isn't fair."

"Why? Are you promised to another?"

"No, but-" Regina gasps as considerate fingers slip between her thighs. A tiny whimper escapes her throat, and the other woman smirks kindly.

"Regina dear, you know as well as I do that when it comes to healing spells, sex magic is the most powerful of all."

That's true as well. Regina moans into Maleficent's mouth and rocks her hips to meet her. Before she can decide whether this is a good idea, Regina is seeking more contact, gaining entrance to Maleficent's warm mouth with her tongue just as Maleficent slides into her below. It is a kind of symmetry - sensual and proficient even - and it doesn't take very long. Maleficent's thumb circles as Regina's tongue swirls. Soon Regina is crying out again, but this time softly into someone she might find herself trusting again. And when she falls Maleficent is there to catch her.

Regina's blood has dried and her wounds have disappeared by the time Maleficent guides her, hands and magic still securely bound, to the chair. As Regina sinks into the cushions Cruella appears with a tray of glasses, sliced lemon and a bottle of Bombay Sapphire gin. She inspects Regina and approves.

"Oh, much better, darling. There's some colour in your cheeks now. I'm relieved to see you two have made the best of an unfortunate situation. Lord knows that fumble the other night in the back of my car hardly qualifies."

"Where's Rumple?" asks Maleficent. Cruella shrugs and pours generously.

"He'll be back," says Regina. "And I'm his prisoner."

"Then we'd better drink up," says Cruella. She hands Regina a glass. "Especially you, darling. I have a feeling you'll need to fortify yourself for what's to come."

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback welcome :)


End file.
